A Plague On Our City
Plot After getting to the docks, Damien and the Player see no signs of cops or detectives instead. They find the body of Russian diplomat Aleksei Prosperuch, drowned. In the first chapter, the duo suspects three people of the murder: German gamer Nicolas Müller, goth anarchist Mallory Muerte-Oscura, and immigration officer Norah Mortimer. It is also learned that the killer owns a cat and reads sci-fi. At the end of the first chapter, they are informed that the police has gotten access to the victim's hotel room. In the second chapter, Damien and the Player search the victim's hotel room. There, they find evidence to flag two more people as a suspect: Japanese cosplayer Shiruzu Migormi and the team's very own detective Elycia Kigbourne. It is also discovered that the killer speaks a foreign language. At the end of the second chapter, Norah calls the Player saying that she has caught the Tourist Trapper. In the third chapter, they find Norah holding Mallory at the docks. After a scene, they convince Mortimer to let Muerte-Oscura go. After a heartfelt investigation, they finally arrested the Tourist Trapper: Elycia Kigbourne. The Tourist Trapper Elycia was simply wanting to rid Fluxford from all the immigrants and tourists. Her client wanted to rid of foreign blood in Fluxford. After having sights on a famous immigrant, it was nice going out with a bang. Elycia was sentenced to life in prison. After the trial, chief Francisco Fluxford wants a third detective to replace Elycia. They find a laptop and find out that goth anarchist Mallory has a diploma to work in the police department. After hiring Mallory, she gives The Player an anarchist hoodie to leave her past behind. In the Additional Investigation, the Player and Damien go see if Elycia can tell them the client. She didn't tell them but they find a sign in the victim's room; a sign that is the symbol in a comic in Hellraised Hollow; based off the spooky district itself. Summary Victim * Aleksei Prosperuch (found drowned at the docks) Murder Weapon * Drowning Killer * Elycia Kigbourne Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cat. *This suspect reads sci-fi. *This suspect speaks a foreign language. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cat. *This suspect speaks a foreign language. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cat. *This suspect reads sci-fi. *This suspect speaks a foreign language. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *This suspect speaks a foreign language. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. *This suspect is female. Suspect's Profile *This suspect has a cat. *This suspect reads sci-fi. *This suspect speaks a foreign language. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a hat. *This suspect is female. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has a cat. *The killer reads sci-fi. *The killer speaks a foreign language. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Wet Threat, Receipt) (Victim Revealed: Aleksei Prosperuch) * Examine Wet Threat. (Result: Threat) * Examine Receipt. (New Suspect: Nicolas Müller) * Learn about Nicolas's affiliation with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Immigration Office) * Investigate Immigration Office. (Clues: Victim's Briefcase, Faded Passport) * Examine Victim's Briefcase. (New Suspect: Mallory Muerte-Oscura) * Learn why the victim wanted Mallory. * Examine Faded Passport. (New Suspect: Norah Mortimer) * Learn if Norah has seen the victim recently. * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer owns a cat.) * Analyze Threat. (3:00:00) (Result: The killer reads sci-fi.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Hotel Room. (Clues: Phone Number, Gun) * Examine Phone Number. (New Suspect: Shiruzu Migormi) * Ask Shiruzu about how she knew the victim. * Examine Gun. (Result: Serial ID) * Analyze Serial ID. (6:00:00) (New Suspect: Elycia Kigbourne) * Ask Elycia why her gun was in the victim's room. (Result: Elycia has a cat.) * Investigate Lobby. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Result: Faded Resignation, Briefcase, Voice Recorder) * Examine Faded Resignation. (Result: Norah's Resignation) * Learn why Norah resigned. (Result: Norah has a cat and reads sci-fi.) * Examine Briefcase. (Result: Nicolas's Transaction) * Learn what Nicolas bought from the victim. (Result: Nicolas reads sci-fi.) * Analyze Voice Recorder. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer speaks a foreign language.) * Move on to chapter 3 now! (1 star) Chapter 3 * See who Norah caught. (Result: Mallory has a cat and speaks a foreign language, Norah speaks a foreign language) (New Crime Scene: Dinghy) * Investigate Dinghy. (Result: Faded Bow, Bloody Bandages, Locked Diary) * Examine Faded Bow. (Result: Shiruzu's Threat) * Ask Shiruzu why she threatened the victim. (Result: Shiruzu speaks a foreign language.) * Examine Bloody Bandages. (Result: Blood) * Examine Blood. (Result: Nicolas's Blood) * Ask Nicolas why the victim fought him. (Result: Nicolas has a cat and speaks a foreign language.) * Examine Locked Diary. (Result: Elycia's Diary) * Learn about what Elycia wrote about the victim. (Result: Elycia reads sci-fi and speaks a foreign language.) * Investigate Bed. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed) (Clues: Glove, Medal) * Examine Glove. (Result: Fiber) * Examine Medal. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Fiber. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer wears a hat.) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer is female.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Tourist Trapped. (5/5) Tourist Trapped (5/5) * Learn what the chief wants. (Reward: x Burger) * Investigate Docks. (Clues: Mallory's Laptop) * Examine Mallory's Laptop. (Result: Mallory's Diploma) * Recruit Mallory. * Investigate Immigration Office. (Clues: Anarchist Hoodie) * Return Mallory her hoodie. (Reward: x Anarchist Hoodie) * Ask Elycia who the client is. (Reward: x 20,000) * Examine Bed. (Clues: Sign) * Move onto a new crime now! Category:PartyingPortico